La chica del café
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Milk trabaja en un pequeño café. Ha sido testigo de los buenos y malos finales que traen las declaraciones de amor. Siente pena por unos y dicha por otros, aconseja y seca lágrimas. Ahora, en su turno de darle un final a una declaración.
1. chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

 _La chica del café._

_

 _El amor huele a café._

 _"El café puede ser simple, amargo o dulce. Frío o caliente, algo así como el amor. El café huele a amor"_

\--

Introducción

.

.

En una calle de la gran manzana, en la cual su dirección no importa se encuentra un establecimiento llamado " _Confesiones del corazón_ " quizás sea extraño su nombre, sin sentido para la gran mayoría pero, las personas que allí trabajan y que van a tomar algo saben que el nombre les queda como anillo al dedo.

Mil Ox es una hermosa mujer de diecinueve años que estudia y trabaja, el lugar donde trabaja es en el café, "Confesiones del corazón" es su lugar preferido después de su cama y antes de su clase práctica de fotografía. Milk quiere ser una fotógrafa profesional, de esas que capturan la naturaleza en el momento justo.

La paga es buena y por razones totalmente desconocidas su jefe no es un tirano, que va, el anciano es una dulzura de persona que no explota a nadie en su jornada laboral sino todo lo contrario. Él, en pocas palabras es una buena persona.

Esa tarde de junio Milk está descansada, con una sonrisa en sus labios. En esos momentos de su vida, todo va bien, muy bien.

—Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso cada vez que vengo?

Su amiga, Bulma Brief frunce el ceño molesta, detesta la formalidad de su amiga.

—Disculpa — ríe — es la costumbre

—Bueno. Como sea ¿Adivina a quién vida hoy?

—Noooooo — dijo sin poder creerlo.

—Síííí — Bulma la tomó de las manos y ambas comenzaron a dar saltitos en el establecimiento — cuando venía lo vi cerca del parque

—Ojalá viniese

—Ojalá

Milk salió de su ensoñación antes que la joven Bulma. No podía darse el lujo de descuidar su trabajo.

—¿Tomarás algo o babearas?

—Un clásico y pan simple por favor

—Enseguida.

Bulma Brief era unos cuantos años mayor que Milk. Al igual que ella poseía una belleza envidiable, su inteligencia destacaba entre sus colegas.

—Pequeña tonta — soltó una risita al ver como Milk tropezaba por ir a la cocina. Recordó el día que la conoció.

Era sábado y llovía. Bulma había olvidado su chaqueta y sombrilla en casa de un chico de solo una noche, ya había caminado bastante como para volver por ellos.

—Disculpa — escuchó que se referían a ella — está cerrado

Bulma echó una ojeada por el establecimiento; las luces estaban apagadas y las sillas sobre las mesas. La chica frente a ella sostenía el trapeador en sus manos.

—Lo siento, no vi el letrero

—Descuida

—Déjame aguardar hasta que la lluvia cese un poco

La tormenta se desataba con furia volcando los botes de basura. Tapando los canales de agua y sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Te lo agradecería mucho

—Soy Milk

—Me llamo Bulma

Minutos después Bulma bebió de su taza de café, el líquido caliente se deslizaba por su garganta quitándole un poco el frío.

—¿Te falta mucho, Milk? Quisiera me acompañaras

—Solo trapeo esta zona y término

En plena tormenta dos mujeres formaron una amistad desinteresada y sincera. De aquel sábado han pasado dos años.

—Aquí tienes

—Gracias

—¿Sigues con Yamcha?

—Sí. Sospecho que pronto cambiaré de apellido

Milk hizo una mueca, Yamcha no le caía nada bien, le daba mala espina.

—Hey — susurró Bulma al ver el gesto de preocupación — no deberías preocuparte, él es bueno

—Tú lo ves _así_

—Él es _así_

—Como digas — suspiró resignada — vuelvo enseguida

Yamcha era un hombre apuesto, la cicatriz que adornaba su rostro era atractiva para la joven. Bulma adoraba pasar sus dedos delicadamente sobre ella, era una caricia llena de ternura.

Pero Milk lo detestaba. La fotógrafa veía en él al una pizca de maldad y codicia.

No quería que dañaran a su mejor amiga.

Suspiró y se retiró a la cocina a rellenar su tetera.

—¡Milk, llama al distribuidor!

—¡Enseguida señor!

Se podría decir que ella era la jefa del personal, el jefe dejaba que ella fuera la encargada del dinero y de las compras.

—¿Lo de siempre, señor?

—¡Sí!

Marcó el número de mala gana y pidió su encargo. A Milk no le gustaba hacerlo pero ellos eran los únicos quienes producían granos de calidad. La razón de si descontento era debido a que el que hacía las entregas era Son Goku y Son Goku no era una persona agradable. A su parecer.

—Es repugnante — soltó por lo bajo — ¿Tenían que atender precisamente él? El cielo me odia

—Le gustas — su compañera de trabajo apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Milk.

—Lazuli — renegó.

—Acéptalo — le dijo con media sonrisa — ese inútil muere por ti

No dijo nada, era cierto. Son Goku ya se lo había dicho.

—Me gustas — se confesó sonrojado y nervioso. Rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza — hueles bonito

—Ten el dinero y dile a tu jefe que la próxima envíe a alguien más. No te quiero ver — pidió con seriedad.

Había sido dura, grosera e hiriente pero Goku siguió sonriendo. Y siguió llegando.

—Ojalá fuera Broly

—Broly nunca ha venido

—¿Por qué será?

—Dicen, oí una vez que no soporta a alguien que viene aquí ¿Serás tú?

La tarde pasó. Bulma se fue y Milk siguió con su rutina. Cada cliente que entraba era recibido con una sonrisa y con café recién hecho.

Eran la siete con catorce, aún estaba un poco claro. La puerta se abrió y Milk sonrió.

—Siempre en el mismo rango ¿No?

—Hump. Dame lo de siempre y no molestes

—¿Mal día, Veguie?

—Quiero mi café, mujer

Vegeta Ouiji era bajito y amargado. Algo así como un duende gruñón. Le decía Milk cada vez que podía.

Ellos eran similares y opuestos en varios sentidos. Se llevaban tan bien y tan mal durante el tiempo que él permanecía en el establecimiento.

Ellos, eran buenos amigos. Milk sabía mucho de él y él de ella.

Él sabía que le gustaba Broly y que Goku, la pretendía.

Ella sabía que le gustaba Bulma y que ese Yamcha se interponía.


	2. capítulo 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

 _La chica del café_

-

Capítulo 1

.

.

Acomodó su cabello de tal forma que ninguna hebra saltara fuera de la línea de formación que esa mañana él había ordenado mediante un peine con grandes espacios entre sus dientes. Goku esperó que el soldado obedeciera por lo menos dos horas.

Tomó los sacos y las pequeñas bolsas del pedido que debía entregar y los puso en la cama del auto de la empresa y salió rumbo a uno de sus lugares favoritos "Confesiones del corazón" . Goku amaba ese lugar por dos razones; la primera se llamaba Milk y la segunda pan tres leches. Eran dos manjares de los cuales sería feliz si tan solo el primero aceptara una salida con él, no es que fuera idiota o machista por pensar en ella como un manjar… idiota sí lo era. Pero tan solo pensar en poder probar sus labios o permanecer unos segundos eternos en su cuello. Maldición, lo volvía loco.

Rocío loción debajo de sus axilas y sobre su cuello, alisó su camisa verde limón de vestir y subió a la cabina.

—Apestas

Krilin se quejó abriendo rápidamente la ventana.

—Es loción

—Aun así

—Vamos, es para oler bien

—Milk no te hará caso — canturreó con burla — date por vencido

—¡Nunca! —gritó soltando el volante.

Krilin saltó asustado en su asiento golpeándose contra el techo.

—No hagas eso

—¿Hacer qué? — preguntó confundido.

—¡Soltar el volante, tonto!

Chasqueó su lengua restándole importancia. Volvió a soltar el volante.

Milk parpadeó con el cincuenta por ciento asombrada y cincuenta por ciento horrorizada. Volvió a parpadear incapaz de asimilar las palabras de su amigo el duende gruñón.

—¿Qué?

Sin duda las palabras que formaban oraciones dichas por Vegeta parecían de otro idioma.

—Eso

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué finjas ser mi novia! — gritó con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate listo para comer — ¿Eres sorda o qué? Carajo contigo mujer

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Para ayudarme — susurró. Milk colocó su mano sobre su oreja con una sonrisa pícara — para ayudarme a conquistar a Bulma — ésta vez hasta Lazuli oyó, por lo cual soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Te das cuenta que no funcionará? Si lo piensas, cosa que dudo por falta de materia gris, Bulma jamás se fijaría en un novio mío, si te le insinúas te mandará a cortar flores

—¿No son ustedes unas malditas que se bajan al novio de la otra?— le cuestionó confundido a más no poder.

—Esas son unas perras, nosotras somos amigas

Vegeta se esforzó en comprender lo que Milk le explicaba. Más no lograba entenderlo, según sabía las mujeres eran unas traidoras y más cuando sostenían un lazo de amistad. ¿Qué clase de personas eran Bulma y Milk?

A Bulma no la conocía. Y Milk, ciertamente nunca le había conocido su lado romántico. Es más, Broly era el primer chico que sabía le gustaba.

Sacudió su cabeza. Aún confundido.

—No las entiendo...pero en fin, allá y sus extrañas reglas de amistad

—Si quieres que te ayude con Bulma, lo haré, el tal Yamcha no me convence

—No sé porqué lo hago, tengo mujeres que buscan llamar mi atención. Pero, Bulma, ella tiene algo que me gusta

Milk pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Vegeta. Gesto que solo ella tenía permitido con él. Sonrió y le picó la mejilla.

—El bicho del amor te ha picado fuerte

—Quizás — no pudo evitar imitar la sonrisa de su amiga — ¿Entonces?

—Ven en la tarde. Ella suele venir a verme a las dos — de pronto la sonrisa se borró de sus labios — ¿Qué gano yo?

—La obra más importante de tu patética existencia ¿Te parece poco?

Alzó una ceja pidiendo una mejor explicación.

—Solo me abres cancha con ella y yo te presento a Broly

Sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato. Soñando despierta. Por su mente pasaban varias maneras de comenzar una conversación interesante con él, una mejor que la anterior y otras patéticas. Tenía trabajo que hacer

—¿Bruja estás bien? ¡Bruja! Bah Mujeres — cansado de intentar traerla de los sueños prefirió irse del café murmurando también, las posibles formas de presentarse ante Bulma.

Goku entró al local confundido por lo extraño que se comportaba Vegeta, estaba bien que no fueran amigos del alma pero siempre que se encontraban él lo saludaba y Vegeta correspondía ya con una mirada molesta o una mueca de repudio o un gruñido. Esta vez ni reparó en su existencia, iba murmurando unas extrañas palabras de saludo.

Goku se preocupó, quizás finalmente Vegeta estaba perdiendo la razón.

—Milk.— pero la preocupación se desvaneció al ver a la razón primordial del porqué iba al café — Hola

Y fue la voz entusiasta de Son Goku quien lanzó el balde de agua fría sobre sus sueños. Y lo maldijo, como solía hacerlo.

—Vi-vine a dejar tu encargo, Milk

—El encargo es del jefe — aclaró — yo solo hice el pedido

—Y me alegra que lo hayas hecho ¿Sabías que los jueves y sábados soy yo el encargado de tomar los pedidos?

—No, ahora ya sé que días no llamar

—Al contrario ¡Puedes llamar veces quieras!

—Solo deja el pedido donde siempre

•-•

—¡QUÉ NO!

Gritó por cuarta vez. Milk tomó las bolsas de café y las arrojó sin cuidado en una de las gavetas del mueble de cocina. Ofuscada volvió a ver a Goku apuntándole con el dedo.

—Ahí van ¿Captas?

—¡Oh! Van en la cajita pequeña que está pegada en la pared. Entiendo

Milk inhaló y exhaló para intentar calmar un poco la cólera que comenzaba a sobrepasar su límite.

Oficialmente Son Goku era detestable en todo sentido.

—Disculpa que interrumpa tu momento de ira pero acaban de llegar los tórtolos — avisó Lazuli con una mueca de disgusto — atiéndelos tú que yo vomitaré

El café, concuerdo a su nombre era popular en realizar declaraciones o pedidas. Los meseros se encargaban de decorar según analizaban a las personas. Es decir, ni quien solicitaba el espacio sabía que cosas o cómo sería el momento de la declaración, solamente solicitaban día y hora, llegaban y declaraban su amor, si eran correspondidos o no, eso ya era muy aparte.

Milk y Lazuli ya tenían varios eventos en su currículum, el último había sido un escándalo. El novio había pedido la mano a los padres del novio. Usagi y su oso de tres metros a los padres de Misaki.

Sin duda fue emotivo. Incluso Lazuli lo dijo.

—¿Tan pronto? Se supone que llegarían más tarde, no tengo al mesero de gran físico — reprochó haciendo comillas en lo último.

—¿Por qué no se los pides al bruto admirador que tienes? Debes admitir que tiene buen cuerpo

—Nunca. Si le pido un favor pensará que tiene oportunidad

—¿No la tiene?

—En absoluto

Lazuli sintió pena por el chico. Goku mostraba su interés a diestra y siniestra por Milk. Pero eso no era nada para ella. Quiso pegarle muy fuerte con la sartén de los panqueques por ser tan tonta.

—Solo espero que no te encuentres en esa situación también

No le dio tiempo de responder y fue con Goku, el evento era una estupidez sin sentido pero le pagaban unos centavos extras y esos centavos le servían para completar la colegiatura de su carrera. La chica de ojos azules quería ser abogada.

Goku aceptó, media vez Lazuli mencionó a su compañera y amiga, el joven de pelos casi perfectos salió corriendo a cambiarse.

Del baño salió con unos pantalones cortos y con un corbatín en el cuello, no usaba camisa alguna; sus músculos enloquecieron a la audiencia femenina. Milk tuvo que reconocer que esos bíceps no estaban nada mal.

Como casi siempre todo salió bien. Los clientes quedaron satisfechos y la propina generosa en los bolsillos de las meseras.

Media vez terminó todo, Milk corrió a patadas a Goku. No soportaba verlo, sentía repudio con sólo verle una punta de su cabello.

—Estas loca

—Mira quien lo dice, la chica que se rehúsa siquiera ver al enano

—Tsk. Él no es feo — repuso de inmediato — pero es pobre

Krilin se encontraba en las condiciones que Goku, solamente que para su infortunio Lazuli buscaba una billetera repleta de dinero. A Milk le parecía injusto y superficial, pero ella se dejaba ir por el físico de otro así que no dijo nada.

Caminaba por las orillas del parque, justo en la división de la canaleta y el césped que crecía con vida y frescura. Balanceaba sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio mientras un pedazo de lengua salía de su boca. Se miraba adorable.

Y Broly la vio.

Broly era un tipo simpático y atractivo, su punto fuerte se hallaba en la misteriosa mirada melancólica que tenía, no era algo que él hiciera a propósito, era algo natural.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella. Para qué negarlo si sentía atracción por ella.

—Hola

Milk pegó un saltó. Volteó a la dirección de aquella voz suave. Sus mejillas se encendieron como farolitos, su piel blanca como la sal brilló.

—Hola

—Eres la chica del café, ¿Cierto? La de confesiones del corazón

—Sí, y ¿tú eres? — preguntó como si no supiera hasta su talla de calzado.

—Broly Leg, un placer en …

—Milk

—Delicioso — susurró tomando su mano — digo, interesante nombre — besó el dorso de su mano. Milk se sintió mareada.

—Humm, mi madre fue quien lo eligió

El viento revoloteó alrededor de ambos acariciando con el aroma del otro sus fosas nasales. Sin duda las emociones se pusieron a flor de piel.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar, Milk?

—¿Cuando?— respondió de inmediato.

—Ahorita mismo

•-•

Las cosas que no se planean, muchas veces salen bien. Ese pensamiento permanecía presente y vivo en su cabeza, así como la vela encendida al centro de la mesa.

Broly la había invitado a un restaurante en donde cocinaban comida casera. Estofado de conejo era la especialidad de la noche.

—¿Cerveza?

—Si

Cenaban en una mesa cubierta por manteles cuadriculado rojo con blanco, vajilla de porcelana con flores azules y flores en un florero pequeño. Todo era sencillo tal como lo describen los cuentos o salían en las viejas películas de vaqueros.

Con Broly, Milk sentía confianza. No usaba las etiquetas falsas que habían para impresionar a los hombres, en esos momentos, con el chico de su sueños, Milk era ella misma.


End file.
